De orgullo y otras estupideces
by Haruno Ayumi
Summary: ¿Podrán Sasuke y Sakura dejar atrás sus diferencias y ayudarse para llevar a cabo su venganza? Talves se den cuenta que hay algo más importante que el orgullo y ganen algo en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Año nueva, historia nueva. **

**Uno de mis propositos de año nuevo es terminar todas aquellas historias que tengo guindadas, y pues los invito a leerlas. **

**Los capítulos estaran divididos desde los punto de vista de Sakura y Sasuke. Y pues espero que les guste. Nos leemos. **

*** SASUKE ***

No prestaba la minima atención a lo que decía aquel sujeto, estaba sentado en la sala de juntas de Uchiha Industries. Era solo un día aburrido en el que debía asumir el rol de un Uchiha. Vi a Hatake Kakashi dar vuelta al documento que tenia en sus manos, para continuar con la lectura. ¿Por qué tenia que estar yo aquí? ¿No podía simplemente representarme Itachi como lo hacia siempre? Para mi eramos demasiadas personas en aquel salón, Obito, Madara, Itachi y yo, los cuatro Uchihas restantes, mas nuestro abogado. Gire los ojos al escuchar a Obito pelear con Madara por la coleccion de arte de mi padre. Suspire. De verdad no deseaba estar ahí, mi miraba viajo al resto de la habitación, sin prestarle demasiada atención a nada, conocía ese lugar como la palma de mi mano quizá. Todo siempre había sido igual, los mismos adornos de siempre, jarrones, el reloj de mi tátara-abuelo sobre la repisa. El mismo tapizado azul, los muebles corintos con dorado, el piso de madera. Suspire cansado.

Itachi parecía el único interesado en escuchar las palabras del abogado ¿La razón? Era obvio, el seria el heredero de todo el imperio que mi padre y sus ancestros habían construido a lo largo de 200 años, y, esa era la razón por la que yo no entendia que hacia ahí. No me interesaba parte alguna de aquella empresa, y todos sabiamos, no me tocarían, mas que unas cuantas acciones las cuales podría vender para continuar con mi vida sin tener que involucrarme con nada laboral.

A mis 25 años todo había sido fácil para mi, nunca había tenido que trabajar por nada, ni luchar para obtener algo, esa era una ventaja de tener mi apellido, nunca me esforcé por nada, no por que fuera un holgazan si no por que me di cuenta de la preferencia de mi padre a mi hermano mayor, Itachi.

En palabras de toda, si toda la familia Uchiha, él era un prodigio. Desde pequeño quise ser como el, era mi modelo a seguir, quería el reconocimiento que el obtenia, asistimos a la misma escuela, secundaria y universidad, estudie su misma carrera ¿patético no? , pero siemre, siempre era él. El que sobresalia, el preferido, el mejor, fue por eso que renuncie a querer la copia defectuosa de Itachi para forjar mi propio camino, aunque no fue uno que le gusto a mi padre y la verdad yo no estaba seguro de que este fuera mi camino.

Hablando de él, de mi padre, fallecio hace un mes, no pudo vencer el cáncer, es por esto que estamos aquí, leyendo su testamento. Enterándonos de sus ultimas decisiones. Nosotros cuatro eramos los únicos involucrados en las decisiones de mi padre, por lo menos directamente. Mi madre había fallecido cuando yo era aun pequeño y no tenia hermanos mas que Itachi. Madara era el tío de mi padre, y padre de Obito. Eran mi única familia. Los únicos Uchiha.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana, ya casi oscurecia, el recuerdo de la muerte de mi padre no era grato, aunque nuestra relación no era la mejor, pero el era una persona a la que admiraba y respetaba. Sabia lo que hacia, era una persona honesta y recta.

"¿Sasuke?".- Voltee en dirección a Kakashi, todos me miraban, aquello me molesto. "Leeremos la ultima parte".- Asenti sin interés. Kakashi solo bajo la mirada cuando se cercioro que tenia mi atención. "Uchiha corporation siempre será un patrimonio Uchiha y bajo ninguna circunstacia pasara a manos de alguien que no sea un Uchiha. Mi mando de presidente junto con mis acciones las cuales representan un total de un 55% te las dejo a ti, mi hijo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, ¿acaso había escuchado mi nombre? A pesar de mi asombro no fui yo quien hablo.

"¿QUÉ?".- Escuche salir de la boca de mi hermano. Tanto Madara como Obito me miraban y luego a Itachi, como si aquello fuera una broma de nosotros.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Volvio a leer aquel hombre peliplateado. "Esto debe ser un error".- Dije por primera vez.

"No lo es" Aseguro Kakashi. Puede verificarlo tu mismo dijo acercándome el testamento.- "Esta escrito a mano por tu padre"

"No lo entiendo".- No encontraba un sentido en todo aquello, simplemente no había ninguno.

"Caballeros".- Pronuncio Itachi hacia Obito y Madara, ¿Pueden dejarnos solos unos minutos?.- Ellos asintieron y salieron sin decir más. "¿Tu lo sabias?" Pregunto directamente a mi Itachi.- "Claro que no" ¿Cómo iba a saber algo como esto? Para empezar no quería estar aquí, no me interesaba estar al mando de la estúpida compañía y estaba seguro de que mi padre nunca haría algo como esto. Vi como sus manos estaban apretadas, claramente estaba disgustado, claramente estaba herido y decepcionado. "Yo no quiero nada de esta compañía y… esto, debe ser una trampa" .-Trate de justificarme, Itachi no podría creer que en algún momento confabule contra el. Todo esto debía ser una trampa de mi padre, era la única explicación. "Él… él quiere que sea el hazme reir de todo el país".- Debia ser esto, el quería darme una lección. Quería que me avergonzara frente a todos una ultima vez, como el se encargaba de hacerlo siempre que Itachi me ganaba en algo. "Sasuke".- Me interrumpio Kakashi.- "Eso es lo que quiere".- Aseguré. Y sin decir más sali de habitación, Obito y Madara se sorprendieron al verme salir tan tempestuosamente.

"Sasuke".- Escuche a mi hermano llamarme un par de veces, pero no quería verlo. Sali de la compañía lo mas rápido que pude. Apenas estuve en el auto supe a donde me quería dirigir.

*** SAKURA ***

"¿Y bien? ".- Pregunte sin poder contenerme más, sea lo que fuera que Sai me tuviera que decir tenia que ser muy importante para haber salido temprano del trabajo. El nunca hacia eso, era un devoto de lo que hacia. Era devoto a esa empresa que según yo decía le chupaba el alma, el solia molestarse cuando le decía esto por llegar tarde a casa.

Podria atraverme a decir que conocía a este chico mas que cualquier otra persona pero a veces sus ojos eran tan inexpresivos que nunca podía saber en que pensaba, si era algo bueno o malo. Por eso se me hizo un nudo en la estomago cuando me vio fijamente sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro.

" ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?".- Pregunto sin mas. Y aunque aquella pregunta me sorprendió, respondí tranquilamente.

"Cuatro años y…"- levante mi mano mostrando la sortija que me había dado hace algunos meses.- "Dentro de ocho meses sere tu esposa".- Sonrei, era una de esas sonrisas de tarada que una no puede quitarse del rostro. Lo vi asentir sin emoción. No sabia a que quería llegar con eso.

"Bien, Sakura… de esto te quiero hablar" No supe por que me puse de nuevo nerviosa. Talves era su tono de voz, nunca lo había escuchado tan distante.

"Quiero que…" aquella pausa me hice aguantar la respiración "pospongamos la boda".- En cuanto mi cerebro hizo una conexión a sus palabras reaccione.

"¿QUE?".- Estoy segura que un par de curiosos voltearon a verme, la verdad no me importaba. "¿Que estas diciendo?" "¿Posponerla cuanto? ¿Un mes?".- Respire profundo, retrasar la boda no era el fin del mundo, las invitaciones aun no se enviaban, el vestido aun no estaba terminado y aun no habíamos hecho el deposito del lugar. Talves posponerla no era una mala idea después de todo. Lo vi revolverse incomodo en su asiento, Sai no era alguien que se ponía incomodo fácilmente.

"La verdad, es que yo ya no estoy seguro de esto. De ti y de mi… juntos." Sus palabras me calaron de inmediato. Senti frio y sabia que no era por el clima.

"¿Estas?".- ¿Estaba cancelando la boda o terminando conmigo?.- La verdad no había diferencia, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.- "Lo siento Sakura, lo mejor será que terminemos"

Nunca te sientes tan estúpida como cuando piensas que todo va viento en popa en tu relación para que vengan y te demuestren lo contrario. Trate de pensar, en que o cuando o por que Sai había tomado aquella decisión, en mi mente, no había motivo para que Sai tomara aquella decisión. No vi señales, señales que me indicaran que las cosas estaban mal. Talves no quise verlas, talves estaba tan ocupada con los preparativos que nunca me di cuenta. Impulsiva, como yo era me puse de pie.

"Bien, si es lo que quieres" En primer lugar no iba a ponerme a llorar y en segundo no iba a rogarle para que siguiera conmigo, si algo era yo era impulsiva y orgullosa.- "Ten".- Dije tratando de sacar el anillo de mi dedo. Me vio descontento. "No lo hagas" pidió "Ese anillo es tuyo".- "No digas estupideces" Dije mientras seguía lidiando con aquel anillo que al parecer estaba atascado en mi dedo. Intente con toda mi fuerza sacarlo, pero no podía. Sabia que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar. ¡Demonios! Debia salir de ahí y rápido, no quería causar una escena en aquel bar, tome mi cartera y sin saber que haría Sai, sali disparada de aquel lugar.

El portero abrió con un "Esperamos que vuelva pronto señorita" al salir estrepitosamente a la calle no me fije por donde iba, las lagrimas nublaban mi visión y mantuve mi vista en el suelo, por lo que fui a chocar con alguien, quien para mi suerte me tomo de la mano antes de que fuera a dar contra el piso, Pero en ese momento no podía ser agradecida con nadie, menos si ese nadie era un hombre. "¿¡Por que no te fijas por donde vas IDIOTA!?.- Grite con furia que al parecer lo tomo por sorpresa. Talves lo hice enojar por que aun no soltaba mi mano. Mi mano con mi anillo de compromiso que no quiso salir de mi estúpido dedo. Al verlo me volvieron las ganas de llorar, pero aquel sujeto no me soltaba aun. "¿Tienes algún problema?" Volví a gritar.- ¿Qué se creía? Que me disculparía por haberle chocado, pues no hoy. Me molesto la forma en que me mirada, me molestaron mas sus ojos, ónix. "No te imaginas cuantos".- Respondio con su ronca voz. Iba a responderle de nuevo, cuando escuche a Sai detrás de mi "Sakura" Voltee venia varios metros detrás. Me solte de aquel sujeto de cabello azabache y me meti en mi auto logrando emprender marcha antes de que Sai me alcanzara.

Ya había anochecido y obviamente no podía llegar a casa, Sai estaría ahí. Y no quería volver a verlo.

**Espero que les halla gustado. Para empezar vamos a darnos cuenta de los problemas que enfrentan nuestros protagonistas. ¿Que creen que pasara ahora? ¿Sasuke entregara su empresa o hada algo por ella? ¿Sakura se dará por vencida o luchara por el amor de Sai? lalala **

**¿Un review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**¿HOLA? Yo reportando de nuevo, espero les guste esta historia nueva y pues por que no me hacen saber cual quieren que sea la siguiente historia en actualizar. Ustedes mandan. Sin aburrirlas les dejo el capitulo dos.**

*** SASUKE ***

El timbre de la puerta era constante, y yo no tenia la minima intencion de atender, segui acostado boca arriba, viendo al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Tome mi celular solo para cerciorarme de la hora. Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y aun no tenia ganas de moverme Talves la persona de la puerta entendio el mensaje por que no siguió insistiendo, cosa que fue la primera que agradeci en mucho tiempo.

Me di vuelta con la intención de volver a dormir, el recuerdo del dia anterior vino a mi mente. Yo era el presidente de Uchiha Corporation ¡ja! Como si eso me importara. Pero a había encontrado una solución. Si, la noticia e tomo desprevenido y me vi de una forma que no hubiera deseado. Pero después de un par de tragos y despegar mi mente, vi mi solución, estaba claro; Itachi. Lo único que tenia que hacer era darle mi maldita presidencia a mi hermano, nadie tenia que enterarse que mi padre me había heredado a mi, su puesto o sus acciones, haría el traspaso de la manera mas secreta y seria como que yo nunca había sido el dueño de la empresa. Si, asi de simple.

Pero por alguna razón pude volver a dormir.

Escuche la puerta abrirse. "Buenos días".- Kakashi estaba en la puerta con las llaves de mi apartamento. "¿Qué haces aquí?" masculle molesto "¿Y como conseguiste las llaves?" Me vio como si nada. "Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras dignado a abrir la puerta. Te espero afuera, necesitamos hablar" Salio de mi habitacon, dejando las llaves en la repisa. Definitivamente el conserje estaba más que despedido. No me importaba un carajo que me tenia que decir Kakashi, me levante con la única intención de sacarlo de mi apartamento. Cuando salí estaba cómodamente sentado mientras bebia unos de mis whiskies, aquel sujeto de verdad tenia agallas.

"No me importa que tengas que decir" Dije arrebatándole el vaso de sus manos. "Asi que puedes largarte y dejarme en paz" Vi su mirada endurecer, como se aquello me iba a intimidar. "Dije que teníamos que hablar" Insistio. ¿"Acerca de que? ¿Uchiha Corporation?" Adivine. "Que piensas hacer al respecto" "Entregarsela a Itachi, es lo que debio hacer mi padre." Dije dando un sorbo a la bebida que había quitado a Kakashi. Lo vi sonreir, no me gusto la forma en que lo hizo. Se creía superior. Parecia tener una ventaja de la que o estaba enterado. "Eso es exactamente lo que pensé que dirias".- Hablo al fin. "Bien" Conteste de mala gana, aquella conversación se estaba alargando mas de lo que hubiera deseado. "No entiendes Sasuke" Hablo como si fuera una especie de niño pequeño. "Yo estuve ahí cuando tu papá escribió el testamento, y si, puedo decir que me sorprendi al leerlo, el me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, el de verdad creía en ti y se dio cuenta que había hecho muchas cosas mal durante su vida, pero esta… esta es su forma de decir despedirse de ti, es su legado para ti".- Me gire dándole la espalda. La verdad si ese era un legado hubiera preferido un viaje o algo asi. "El sabe que eres capaz de manejar la compañía. Tu eres el único que se pone obstáculos, el único que cree que no va a poder y que piensa que es mejor dejárselo todo a Itachi" Lo encare de nuevo. Obviamente aquello no era cierto. "No soy el único que piensa eso" Kakashi había sido un amifo de mi padre desde hacia mucho tiempo y podría decirse que también lo consideraba mi amigo, sus palabras de verdad me desconcertaron. ¿Mi padre creía en mi? ¿Me creía ser mas capaz que Itachi? "Sabes que es lo mejor para la empresa" Me tomo por sorpresa el tono de pesar en mi voz, no era como si solo por que me dijera aquello, iria y tomaría las riendas de todo, era mucho mas complejo que eso.

"¿Lo mejor para la empresa o para ti?. Sabes le pregunte a tu padre por que lo había hecho" Ahora lo vi con atención. "Se que Itachi seria el perfecto presidente para Uchiha Corporations" Asenti, escuchar aquello me dolio, aunque ya lo sabia, simplemente era la típica actitud de mi padre. "Itachi hara las cosas de la misma forma en que yo las he hecho desde hace 30 años y eso no es lo que quiero para el futuro de la compañía, lo que quiero dijo, es alguien con una visión diferente y estoy seguro de que ese es Sasuke".- De verdad no podía creer que mi padre hubiera dicho aquello. "No juegues" No quería creer aquellas palabras, pero cada vez me calaban mas y mas. "No lo hago Sasuke, Itachi puede que pueda hacer las cosas del mismo y exacto modo que las hacia tu padre, esta tan acostumbrado a complacerlo que nunca cambiara nada, y lo que tu padre quería era que la empresa se renovara" Asenti, pero aun estaba la duda en mi, ¿seria de verdad capaz de lograrlo. "¿Qué quieres que haga? Apenas y he asistido a dos o tres reuniones en mi vida, no se en que proyectos trabaja actualmente la compañía, como va, como funciona internamente… que" Si aceptaba toda esa responsabilidad seria un terrible dolor de cabeza. "Puedes empezar a involucrarte antes de que se te nombre oficialmente como presidente, no estas solo en esto."- Talves… talves si podía hacerlo. Me sente y aunque solo apenas media hora todo esto me parecía descabellado, ahora lo estaba analizando. Talves esta era la oportunidad de demostrarle a todos que yo también podía, que no eran mi padre e Itachi los únicos Uchihas capaces. "En un principio será difícil acostumbrarte a todo, pero se que podras hacerlo" Lo encare, ¿por qué Kakashi estaba de mi lado? ¿Por qué creía en mi cuando ni quisiera yo lo hacia?. Lo vi sonreir, esta vez de una manera amistosa. "Por que soy tu amigo" Asenti de nuevo, aunque me costara aceptarlo. Kakashi siempre había sido más apegado a mi que a Itachi, ¿o había sido yo el que había sido más apegado a el? Talves el había sido mi influencia paternal. "Hay una cosa más, tu hermani. Esta convencido de que le entregaras la compañía, y tus tios están de su lado, creen que iras rogándole de que la tome" "No lo hare" Me sorprendio la seguridad con lo que dije aquello. "Convoco una reunión para las cuatro de la tarde, Itachi no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, tienes que estar dispuesto a pelear por lo tuyo"

***SAKURA***

La sola acción de abrir los ojos era dolorosa, sentía mi rostro hinchado de tanto llorar. La puerta se abrió y me cubri con la almohada, no estaba lista para enfrentar al mundo. "Sakura, es hora de despertar".- Pocas veces había escuchado la voz de mi amiga tan queda. Como respuesta me escondi mas en la cobija. La ou suspirar, sabia que quería hacerme sentir mejor, pero simplemente yo no podía. "Te traje un té" Me destape un poco para ver la taza que sostenia. La vi sonreir de manera condescendiente, de seguro sentía lastima por mi. Me sente tratando de peinar mi cabello que seguro era un desastre. Tome el té con un gracia que yo casi no logre escuchar. "¿Pudiste dormir algo?".-Se sento al borde de mi cama mientras cogia a caja de klinex que había estado ahí toda la noche y la colocaba en la mesa de noche, donde estaba el anillo que ridículamente se había quedado atascado el dia anterior. Asenti despacio "A eso de las seis de la mañana" Dije con un bosezo que escapo de mis labios,- Voltee a la mesa de noche donde había un pequeño reloj en forma de cerdo que yo misma había regalado a mi amiga. No podía creer que iba a ser las dos de la tarde. "Llame a tu trabajo, dije que estabas enferma".- Agradeci inmensamente tener a mi amiga conmigo, crecimos juntas en el mismo vecindario, ella era como una hermana para mi. Recuerdo cuando nos íbamos de fiesta y nos presentábamos como hermanas, claro, medias hermanas por que no teníamos muchos rasgos parecido o mejor dicho ninguno. Era la persona en la que yo confiaba en el mundo, Ino. Es por eso que no dude en llamarla para pasar la noche en su casa ya que después de que Sai terminara conmigo pues no tenia la minima intención en regresar a la casa que compartíamos, no supe cuando lleve la taza a mi boca, pero di un pequeño sorbo, sentía la garganta seca. Tenia demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. ¿Qué haría ahora? No era como que iba a dejar que el mundo se me derrumbara encima, esta consiente de que no era una niña de secundaria que moriría por amor, pero si, dolia, dolia muchísimo, no quería enforcarme en el dolor obviamente, tenia que pensar en las cosas que tenia que hacer ahora. Tenia que mudarme, obviamente. Tenia que buscar un nuevo buscar para vivir y tenia que cancelar todos los planes de la estúpida boda. Suspire, solo pensar en todo eso me cansaba. "Podemos ir por tus cosas cuando quieras".- Voltee en dirección a Ino. ¿No pensaría que me quedaría con ella? No podía, seria aprovecharme, al parecer leyó mis pensamientos por que agrego. "No pensaras que te dejare irte sola a rentar en otro lugar. ¡No señor! Tu te quedas y punto." Sonrei agradecida. "Ademas ese hijo de puta no se atreverá a cercarse aquí" Ahora casi rio con el nuevo adjetivo que le puso a Sai. En verdad ellos nunca habían congeniado, Ino lo aceptaba por que era mi novio, mi prometido, pero no eran y nunca fueron los mejores amigos. "Será mejor que me cambie, debo ir a sacar mis cosas de casa, aprovechare el día para eso en cuanto a quedarme, no planeo que sea más de una semana." Vi a Ino fruncir el ceño. "Sabes que necesito mi espacio." Sabia que iba a responder algo. "Te prometo que si no me siento lista para irme no lo hare." Ino asintió de mala gana, pero luego la vi sonreir. "No se de donde sacas fuerza, si fuera tu no saldría de la cama en semanas."- Fue mi turno de medio sonreir.

Una hora después estaba cambiada con algo de la ropa de Ino, maquillada y peinada aunque en mi rostro se notaba que no tenia el mejor animo, tome mis llaves dispuesta a dirigirme a casa, tenia miedo de encontrarme con Sai, no había sabido nada de mi desde la noche anterior, apague mi celular después de la decima llamada que me hizo, llamo a Ino también, no dudo que halla llamado al resto de nuestros amigos. Voltee los ojos, genial, talves ahora todos sabían que yo estaba "perdida" después de nuestra ruptura. Conduje sin mayor percanse hasta la zona residencial donde Sai había comprado la que seria nuestra casa. Ino venia a mi lad en silencio. Nuestra casa o excasa era un hermoso y moderno lugar de dos plantas, con jardín enfrente y atrás. Me sentí idiota al haber hecho tantos planes para este lugar. Baje del carro casi temblando, no estaba el auto de Sai lo cual era bueno, no pensaba tardarme nada. Solo tomaría lo necesario, ropa y artículos personales, en este momento lo que menos me interesaba era que era de quien.

Abri a puerta con todo el cuidado del mundo, como una ladrona que entra a robar. Ino empujo la puerta, segura. "Ve por una valija, empezare a sacar tu ropa" Asenti. Las valijas debían estar en la bodega asi que camine hacia el patio mientras Ino subia las escaleras. Saque las dos que me pertenecían. Camine de regreso a la entrada cuando me quede congelada viendo la figura de Sai en la puerta de la cocina. Respire profundo, no había marcha atrás. "¿Qué estas haciendo? He estado como loco llamándote a todos lados".- "Vine por mis cosas".- Hablo sin más, de verdad parecía desesperado. "Sakura, por favor… no hagas drama de esto" Me detuve en seco ante aquellas palabras. "¿Drama?" Pregunte ofendida. ¿Yo hacia drama? "Sabes que no espero que te vayas de casa, lo justo es que yo sea quien me vaya" "¿Sabes? Lo ultimo que espero de ti en este momento es tu casa, no me dejaste explicarte" "¿Explicarme?" Es cierto, no deje que Sai se explicara, ¿pero que excusa había? Habia terminado conmigo, había terminado con nuestra boda y nuestro futuro ¿De verdad importaba una explicación del por que? "¿Sakura encontraste las maletas?" Ino también se congelo al ver a Sai frente a mi. "¿Nos dejas solos?" pidió mi ex prometido?" Ino no tenia la minima intención de moverse. "No".- Fue la única respuesta que dio. "Sai, no me interesa escucharte. Vine por mis cosas y ya".- Vi una sonrisa en el rostro de mi amiga, Sai por otro lado no estaba nada feliz. Suspiro. Saque mi el anillo de mi bolsillo y lo extendi. "Esto te pertenece". No tuvo intención de tomarlo. "Es tuyo, no espero que me lo devuelvas". Cerre mi mano alrededor de aquel objeto, la verdad es que no estaba lista para entregarlo, Sai sabia eso. "Debo volver al trabajo, pero hablaremos" Anuncio para ambas. Antes de salir puede escuchar como dedico unas ultimas palabras a Ino. "Cuida de ella." Me aguante las ganas de llorar hasta que lo vi salir por completo. Cai sobre mis rodillas y empece a sosollar, Ino corrió a mi lado, abrazandome. ¿Cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas?. "No vale la pena." Susurro Ino, me ayudo a levantarme y tomo la maletas que había traido. "Vamos" Asenti. Debia ser fuerte, debía dejar de llorar.

Llene las dos maletas con toda la ropa posible, Ino saco los zapatos en caja, según ella no podía dejar atrás ni un solo par, trate de reir ante el comentario pero no pude. En realidad no supe si volveria a reir, en ese momento parecía que no.

Deje a Ino en su trabajo después de repetirle como cincuenta veces que estaría bien, que llegaría a casa y dormiría un rato. Ella no parecía del todo convencida, obviamente pensaba que haría alguna locura. La convenci que nada de eso ocurriría, acepto a regañadientes. Llegue a casa con toda la intención de echarme a llorar y luego dormir un rato. El sonido de mi celular me lo impidió. Ví el nombre de mi jefe en la pantalla Neji Hyugaa. "Bueno" la voz me salio más ronca de lo que hubiera deseado. "Sakura, espero que te sientas mejor." Me mordí el labio, no recordaba el detalle de mi supuesta enfermedad. "Me siento mejor, gracias." "Espero que estes de vuelta con nosotros mañana" De haber sido en otra circunstancia aquellas palabras hubieran causado que mi corazón latiera más rápido, pero en este momento mi corazón estaba de vacaciones. "Claro" Logre articular. "Mañana a primera hora necesito que vayas a Uchiha Corporation. Te envio la dirección en un rato" La verdad ya sabia donde quedaba Uchiha corporation, todo el mundo lo sabia. "Hay una entrevista que debemos concretar, aun trabajo para conseguirla, es con Itachi Uchiha y quiero que tu la hagas" Supe de inmediato la importancia de aquella entrevista. Siendo mi trabajo producción y no ser reportera sabia que mi jefe solamente me encargaba este tipo de trabajos cuando tenían que salir perfectos, además que el personalmente se estaba encargando de conseguir al entrevistado y no había delegado ese trabajo a alguien. "Esta bien" Dije un poco entusiasmada con el trabajo. "Nos vemos mañana" Me despedi. "Sakura…" inconscientemente pegue mas el auricular a mi oreja. Hubieron 5 segundos de silencio antes de que volviera a hablar. "¿Hay algo más?" Pregunte. "No, solo que te mejores" Y termino la conversación.

Ok, aquello había sido extraño. Estaba segura que lo que mi jefe me dijo no era lo que había querido decir. Sonaba indeciso cosa rara en él. Nunca lo había escuchado titubear. Quise dejar mis pensamientos a un lado y concentrarme en el trabajo que realizaría el dia siguiente. Hacer un poco de investigación haría que me olvidara de todo el asunto de Sai. Sorpresivamente mi estomago se pronuncio, ahora que recordaba no había comido en todo el día. Fui al refrigerador talves encontraba algo a medio comer, no tenia ninguna gana de cocinar nada. No encontré nada que se me antojara, talves salir en busca de algo me ayudaría a despejarme. Tome las llaves y dinero y me fui a pie, decidida en comprar lo primero que me encontrara.

Una de las ventajas del apartamento de Ino es que era bastante céntrico, podía encontrar de todo muy cerca, bancos, farmacias, supermercados. Así que no tarde mucho en llegar a un café, el olor me atrajo y no lo pensé más un croissant y un capuccino serian, y de regreso podría pasar por Uchiha corporation que quedaba a solo unas cuadras más.

*** SASUKE ***

Sabia que Itachi esperaba que la empresa fuera suya, ¿pero de que seria capaz para conseguirlo? Kakashi me dejo para poder arreglarme y llegar a la compañía antes de que Itachi convocara a la junta. Me sentí, sin lugar a dudas nervioso. No era la primera vez que pelearía por conseguir algo con Itachi, pero quizá era la primera vez que me importaba.

Aparque en el lugar de costumbre, al bajarme me di cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. ¡Demonios! Necesitaba un cigarro urgentemente. Busque en mi chaqueta con la esperanza de que hubiera alguno aun pero bien sabia que me había acabo la cajetilla anoche. En ese momento lo céntrico del edificio de Uchiha corporation me parecio una ventaja. Sabia que solo a una cuadra encontraría una tienda.

Camine en dirección a la bendita tienda, no tarde más de dos minutos en llegar. Pedi una cajetilla del único cigarro que vendían. Solo eran $2 asi que el vendedor me vio con cara de burla cuando entregue un billete de cien. "No tengo cambio".- Hablo sin darme importancia. Aprete mi mandibula. Abri mi billetera pero ningún billete de menos de $100 dolares apareció. "Bien quedese con el cambio"- El anciano ahora me vio sorprendido. Como si nunca hubiera visto ese billete en su vida. Asintio. "cansando. Vi mi reloj, ya habían pasado cinco minutos. Tome la cajetilla apresurado y sali del negocio sin esperar que al mismo tiempo alguien también estuviera pasando. El impacto fue en cuestión de segundo, aun asi mis reflejos me ayudaron a tomar el brazo de la persona que iba a ir a parar al suelo.

"Lo sien…" no termine de pronunciar cuando la persona frente a im, que era la misma chica del dia anterior estaba cubierta de café. Mi reflejo fue ver mi traje y esperar que ni una gota de café lo cubriera, por lo menos en ese aspecto tuve suerte.

"¡Lo ultimo que me podía pasar hoy!" Despues de tratar de limpiar su camisa volteo a verme y me reconocio. "¡Tu! Eres el chico que se estrecho conmigo ayer!" La vi ofendido. "Tu fuiste el que me embestiste" La vi sonrojarse. "¡Genial y ahora debo caminar asi por 10 cuadras, esto es solo perfecto".- Saque mi billetera para ofrecerle algo de dinero. "Estas loco si crees que necesito tu dinero" Levante una ceja divertido. "Entonces prefieres caminar asi".- Volteo a ver su camisa cubierta de café, era casi divertido como se transparentaba. "Prefiero caminar así a recibir dinero de una persona que no conozco y que posiblemente me este acosando a algo".- Se dio la vuelta acomodando sus paquetes para disimular un poco la mancha de café que cubría prácticamente toda su blusa.

Hace mucho tiempo que una persona no me causaba tanta gracia, vi mi reloj de nuevo. Demonios, ya no me quedaría tiempo de fumarme un cigarro todo por culpa de aquella pelirrosa.

**Espero que les halla gustado, ¿comentarios, dudas reclamos? Con un review basta. :)**


End file.
